


That's None of My Business

by just_makeing_it_gay_97



Series: Thirteen/Rose [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_makeing_it_gay_97/pseuds/just_makeing_it_gay_97
Summary: Yaz and Ryan are trying to figure out who Rose is to the Doctor, Graham just wants his tea.Thirteen/Rose, bit of fun
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Thirteen/Rose [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632961
Comments: 7
Kudos: 169





	That's None of My Business

"I tell ya, they're related."

Ryan rolled his eyes at his friend, throwing his arms out in disgust.

"If you look at your cousins like that, I'm seriously worried, Yaz!"

She scoffs and gestures at Graham, who is waiting for the kettle to finish boiling.

"Graham? What do you think?"

"Hm? What are we talking about?"

Ryan groans and flops into a chair.

"My god, grandad. Are you reading those future newspapers again?"

The older man shrugged, plopping a tea bag in his mug.

"It's interesting! Did you know that Gary Barlow has eight illegitimate kids? All of them came forward out of the blue in the early 2030's!"

"Coincidental." Yaz groaned, pinching her nose, trying to get the topic back on track.

"More importantly,  _ who  _ was that woman?"

Graham poured milk in.

"Who?"

"The blonde!"

They both exclaimed together, making him spill a drop of milk. It evaporated before touching the counter, and the TARDIS hummed it's forgiveness.

"Jesus H- the doctor's special friend?"

Ryan nodded as Yaz sat on the counter top.

"Yeah, I think they're an item, Yaz thinks they're related."

Graham laughed and stirred his tea.

"If that's the case Yaz I'd hate to go to one of your family's get togethers!"

Ryan laughed and high-fived him. Well, tried to, as the older man fistbumped his open palm, not noticing his grandson's confused expression.

Yaz huffed in indignation, glaring at the two men.

"Right, I'm gonna say this one time and one time only; I am not into incest! End of!"

Ryan snickered.

"Sure Yaz, totally believe you."

She hit her head off of a cabinet behind her.

"Children, both of you."

"Yeah, we are. Anyway, I reckon she's dating the Doctor-"

"They met yesterday!"

Ryan shook his head.

"Nah, that was  _ definitely  _ a reunion, right grandad?"

Graham placed his tea on the table, shoving his grandson to the side so he could sit down.

"Use a chair, you weren't raised by wolves!"

Ryan grumbled and sat.

"And, honestly, I don't know or care! We will know about their relationship, whatever it may be, when we need to-"

Just then the door opened, and in walked the girl from yesterday. They hadn't seen her apart from the brief moment yesterday, so now was a time for them to shamelessly stare at her.

Creamy skin, natural blonde hair, hazel eyes and a light dash of freckles across her cheeks.

Of course, they saw much more than they anticipated, her clothes were forgotten, wearing a pair of knickers and the Doctor's shirt. Her hair was a mess and the lipstick was almost completely wiped off.

You didn't need to be a genius to know what she was up to, and if you were still lost? The bruises on her neck gave any other secret away.

She froze in the doorway, hand midway to pushing her hair back. She smiled, extremely awkwardly, pulling the shirt down a little to give herself a semblance of modesty.

This was an unsuccessful endeavor.

"Hi! Sorry- we never got to talk before… well. Yeah. I'm Rose!"

The three nodded, slowly. Yaz's mouth was somewhat hanging open, a light blush on her cheeks, while Ryan's was barely attached at the jaw.

Realising they weren't going to answer, Graham stepped in.

"Lovely to meet you, Rose. I'm Graham, and those two perverts are Yaz and Ryan. Are you a… friend of the doctor's?"

Rose edged over to the sink, filling up two glasses of water as she figured out a response.

"... Sort of. Yeah, friends! Banana please?"

He looked puzzled, until a banana landed in her open palm. He looked up at the ceiling and the TARDIS hummed again.

She hummed a lot lately.

" _ Just _ friends?"

Looks like Ryan found his voice again, even if it was rough sounding and he could barely manage to look away from her midriff.

"Oh- well,"

" _ Roooooose, come back!" _

The voice was playful, and was soon followed by the Doctor leaning through the kitchen door. She froze at the sight of the fam, all their gazes flicking between the Time Lord and her new "friend"

Honestly, the fact she was in a similar state of undress probably didn't help their looks.

"Oh! Hi, fam! You're all up very… early?"

Yaz shook her head.

"It's noon, Doctor."

The doctor laughed, extremely awkwardly, and she nodded.

"Knew that, was testing you all! Well done, you passed! Now, Rose?"

The other blonde looked relieved at being allowed out of the awkward situation.

"Yup, lovely to meet you all!"

The doctor takes her hand and pulls her out of the room, revealing as she left the dark bruises on her own neck too.

The room was oddly quiet, and Graham cleared his throat.

"See? That explains it. None of our business, anyway."

He sipped his tea, and Ryan huffed.

"You're such a meme grandad."

He looked over, more confused.

"A what?"

**Author's Note:**

> How do you spell family dos. Is it do or does or dos? Gosh it's infuriating, had to change my sentence and everything.  
> Anyway! I wanted to do some fun things so expect different one shots coming more often, staying at home gives me a lot of spare time whOKnEW?!  
> Also gonna be spitting some RWBY, Harry Potter, Twilight and probs Supergirl oneshots too ~


End file.
